Once Upon a Friendship
by smi1e
Summary: ON HOLD/ABANDONED?They were once best friends. A misunderstanding tore them apart. Whene someone they love is in trouble, they reunite, in more ways than one. TS.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sharpay dear! I've missed you!" Gran called from her seat at the table. She immediately got up and ran to give Sharpay a hug._

"_Hi, Grandma Bolton!" Sharpay said happily hugging my Gran._

"_Sharpay, call me Gran; Grandma Bolton's to long, and Gran's not such a mouthful to say." Gran said smiling at her._

"_Troy! How are you sweetie!" She turned to me. _

"_Hey Gran." I smiled, "Me and Sharpay were playing at the park, and since Sharpay hasn't seen you in a long time, she wanted to come. I hope it was okay?" I asked._

"_Of course it was okay! I get to see my two favourite kids! You two want some cookies?" She asked, walking towards the pantry._

"_Sure!" I said, running up to her._

"_Okay." Sharpay said sweetly, taking her shoes off before joining me and Gran._

_Gran situated us at the table with our milk and cookies before sitting down with us._

"_So you two, started dating yet?" Gran asked, her eyes sparkling._

"_Gran! We're just best friends!" I said._

_She always does this._

"_No Grandma Bo-I mean, no Gran. Just best friends still." Sharpay said, while holding her hand underneath her milk soaked cookie, careful not to drop anything on Gran's tablecloth._

_I looked down at my place at the table; it was covered in soggy cookie crumbs._

_Whoops._

"_Awh. Well, you two will get together someday. I know it." Gran said smiling at us._

_Sharpay and I finished our cookies and Gran got up._

"_Where are you going Gran?" Sharpay asked._

"_To get my story books. I haven't told you a good story in a while." She said._

"_Oo! Can we read Peter Pan! Pleaseeee." I said._

_Peter Pan was awesome! He could fly, and would never grow up! I am so going to be like him when I'm older._

"_Sharpay? Do you want to listen to Peter Pan?" Gran asked her._

_I looked at Sharpay with puppy dog eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at the bottom of her milk glass._

"_What?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts._

"_Do you want to read Peter Pan?" Gran asked again._

"_Peter Pan! Yeah! I love him. I'm going to marry him someday!" Sharpay said, and ran to the living room._

"_Hey! You can't marry him!" I said, and ran after her._

_Sharpay had stopped in the middle of the living room floor._

"_And why can't I?" She said._

"_Because I'm going to be Peter Pan when I'm older!" I stated proudly. _

"_But I want to marry him!" She said, tears coming to her eyes._

_Oh no. I made her cry. Now she's going to run home, and tell her Mom. Then her mom's going to tell my mom. Then I'll be grounded. _

"_Ho-"I started, but Gran cut me off, as she walked into the room._

"_How about you just marry Troy, Sharpay?" Gran said, taking a seat on the couch._

"_But I want to marry Peter Pan!" Sharpay said._

"_Troy's going to be Peter Pan. So you can marry Peter Pan and your best friend." Gran reasoned._

"_Hmm." Sharpay said thinking about it._

_Me? Marry Sharpay? I'm only six! I can't marry any one yet!_

"_Okay. But only if you teach me how to fly." Sharpay said turning to me._

"_Uhhh." I started._

"_Please Troy." Sharpay pleaded with me; using her puppy dog face._

_Now why couldn't **I **hide my face by looking in a milk glass?_

"_Okay." I said._

_At least I get to be with my best friend._

"_Good. Now that, that's settled, who's ready for a story?" Gran asked._

"_Me!" Me and Sharpay screamed._

_We clambered up Gran's old pink couch, and got ready to explore with Peter Pan._

_-_

_After the story, Gran turned to us. "How'd you like it?"_

"_I loved it!" I said, jumping up and pretending to fight Captain Hook._

"_It was good." Sharpay said, still sitting beside Gran._

_Gran got up and put the book back on her bookshelf. It was full of Fairytales. Sharpay and I would always visit to hear a story. _

"_Captain Hook, surrender!" I screamed as Gran walked back to the couch. _

_Gran stopped, and began playing with my hair._

"_Grannn; not when Sharpay's here!" I whined._

_She always did this._

"_Look how long your hair is." Gran said._

_"Grannn!" _

"_Sharpay," Gran started, turning to her. "Wouldn't I look good with this hair?" She asked._

_Sharpay giggled. "No. You'd look like a boy!"_

"_What's wrong with being a boy?" I asked._

"_Nothing dear." Gran told me._

"_Gran, never change your hair." Sharpay said. "I love it the way it is."_

_Gran reached up a hand and patted the white curls on her head._

"_Come to think of it, I do too." She said, smiling._

_She picked me up and sat back down beside Sharpay._

"_You two make me feel like a kid again." She said._

_-- _

"Troy? Troy?" Gabriella said, poking me in the air.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

Since when did I daydream in History class?

It's my favourite class.

Yeah...don't tell anyone about that.

"You looked like you were in a different world." She whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." I said, not really paying attention.

Why was I remembering being at Gran's house with Sharpay.

"Good." Gabriella said, smiling at me.

I gave a small grin back, before scanning the class room. And my eyes rested on Sharpay.

Why am I looking at her?

I try _not _to look at her.

But, she looked peaceful. Not like the Ice Queen she was around school. I liked her better this way.

She had her left hand supporting her head as she stared out the window.

The same thing I had just been doing.

Mr. Kyles began walking around the class room, while holding his prized History text book.

We were supposed to be talking about World War 1 today. I had been looking forward to it all day.

But why had I been day dreaming?

Still looking at Sharpay, I noticed Ryan lean over from his seat, and shake Sharpay out of her daze just as Gabriella had done to be minutes ago.

"Sharpay? Troy? Are you with us?" Mr. Kyles asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, turning my head back to him.

Chad shot me a look from the seat in front of Gabriella.

I ignored it.

"Yes Mr. Kyles." Sharpay said.

Mr. Kyles went back to his reading and I suddenly had this bad feeling.

The feeling made me look back at Sharpay, who was looking back at me.

Her face said it all, her eyes were looking at me in a way I hadn't seen in a while. I hadn't seen her eyes like that since she left for Drama camp years ago.

They were her sad eyes. But, something else was there.

Fear?

I'm getting scared now.

Something terrible had just happened.

---

So, whaddya think? I got the idea when my grandma was talking about my brother's hair. And my little cousin said the same thing as Sharpay. Minus the 'keep your hair the way it is.'

I've been wanting to write a High School Musical story for a while. And that sparked the idea, and then reading a story on here made me write this. I love just writing not even caring what's happening around you. Just about your fingers flowing on the keys. This is probably one of the only stories I've written that made me see everything in it. It only happens once in a while for me.

Anyways, I hope you liked it. The next chapter might be a little sad, but I have to make it happen. But right now I'm considering a different story line to branch off on. I hope you liked it! I will try to update frequently, but yeah, that doesn't work very well for me. But, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out quickly, infact, I'll start on it now. )

Please revieww.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't concentrate.

Mr. Kyles was still talking about World War 1, and all the guys in class were cheering. Probably some shooting story.

But, all I could think about was how Sharpay's eyes looked. Her eyes were always emotionless, or hard and cold.

But when she had looked at me, they were scared, and sad and confused. What could make her like that?

Something terrible, right? The same terrible thing that was making the cookies Zeke had given me for lunch churn in my stomach.

I stared at all the written things on my desk. _Pat + Grace 3 _and _Panteres + Panties_.

Now, the Pat and Grace one wasn't that weird, but Panteres and Panties? What the hell?

Ow! Sharp pointy thing in arm.

Not cool.

I looked to my left, where the poking had come from and it was Gabriella.

"Troy, you sure you're okay? You're looking a little green."

Oh I'm fine. After you poked me with your pencil! I glared at the pencil lying lifelessly on her desk, before the words even processed.

I'm looking green? Maybe the cookies are coming up faster than I expected.

I had been staring at the pencil for a few minutes, when Gabriella said, "Troy?"

I blinked a few times, before looking at her in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Must've been something I ate." I said hastily, before turning back to my desk.

Gabriella's eyes were a deep brown, with flecks of gold around them. They were really nice to look at, but for some reason, I couldn't help but want to look at Sharpay's again.

Sure, Gabriella's were nice, and Sharpay's were just plain brown, but Sharpay showed so much emotion with her eyes. And I liked that.

"Sharpay!" I heard a voice whispered loudly from the front, knocking me out of my thoughts on whose eyes were better.

My head shot up, and I saw Ryan looking worriedly at his sister. "Are you okay?"

She's not feeling good either? What's up with this!?

Sharpay was staring at her desk, just as I was only minutes ago.

I wonder if she had some weird saying on her desk too!

Troy, not the time.

Right.

Yeah, I talk to myself occasionally.

"Sharpay!" Ryan said louder.

Her head shot up, and even from the back, I could see her blinking frantically.

"What?" She asked.

A few people around me gasped, she sounded nice?

Yeah people, Sharpay's not that bad.

Wait, why am I saying this?

She tripped me this morning!

Well, I did cut in front of her for lunch yesterday. But Chad made me do it!

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked for the second time.

"Yeah," She started, her eyes going out of focus again. "I just have this bad feeling."

Her too?

Mr. Kyles turned sharply from where he stood beside Jason's desk. He looked at our side of the class, and everyone sat up straighter and stared back at him.

"That's better." He said, "Now, back to the book!"

Why does Sharpay have a bad feeling?

What is going on today?!

My stomach was churning, and I was honestly thinking of crying.

I felt like I did when Taylor stole my last Teddy Gram in kindergarden.

-

"_Alright kids, time for snack time!" Miss Martin said._

"_Hurray!" Everyone in class cheered. _

"_Teddy Grams!" I screamed._

_Everyone stopped around me, and stared._

"_Hey. Who doesn't like Teddy Grams?" I asked, before running to my cubby._

_When people star at me, I get the heebie-jeebies. _

_So, I grabbed my teddy grams and ran to the tables. I love Teddy Grams. You do not know how much I love Teddy Grams._

"_Teddy Grams. I have Teddy Grams. Here they come, to my mouth. Yum yum yum! Almost done." I sang to myself._

_Hey, I was five then!_

_So, I gobbled down my Teddy's and there were the last three left._

"_Hello Mrs. Tatter!" I said, using my Teddy Grams as puppets._

"_Hello Mr. Titter!" I said in a high voice. _

"_How are you today?" Mr. Titter asked._

"_I'm fine; I get to meet a nice boy named Troy!" Mrs. Tatter said. _

"_Really? So do I!" Mr. Titter said._

"_Zoooooooooom!" I said, and Mrs. Tatter and Mr. Titter flew into my mouth._

_The last Teddy Gram._

_I stared at it, smiling an eerie smile. _

_I reached my hand towards the bag, when another had stopped mine by snatching my bag away from me._

"_Hey!" I said, and looked for the perpetrator who snatched my Teddy Gram._

"_I want the last one!" Taylor said to me. _

"_But their mine!" I whined, and jumped up from my seat._

"_Yes, but I had to listen to Mrs. Tatter and Mr. Titter talk for the last five minutes! And you had three snacks today, I only had one. Therefore, I deserve the last Teddy Gram." She said a-matter-of-factly. _

"_But their mine!" I said, stomping on the ground._

"_Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" Taylor teased me, before picking the last Teddy out of my bag and plopping it into her mouth._

"_Not fair!" I cried, before running to the corner and started crying._

-

Taylor was a very smart kindergarden. I don't know how many Teddy Grams and fishy crackers she got out of me by using that exact tactic.

There was something in my head nudging me. Wasn't there more to that memory?

Wait, there was! I actually got the last Teddy Gram that day!

-

"_It was my Teddy Gram." I complained to myself through sobs._

"_Hi Troy." A voice said to me from above._

_I looked up from my sulking, and saw small blonde girl. She looked like Anne's baby doll. She had a short pink skirt on, and a white tank top. Her hair down in curls, and I could think then, was how pretty she was._

"_Hi." I said quietly. Girls scared me back then._

"_I'm Sharpay." She said with a smile while sticking her hand out._

"_What am I suppose to do with that?" I asked, my tears subsiding._

"_Why shake it silly!" She said with a giggle._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_It's polite." She stated._

"_Oh." I said, and took her hand and shook it side to side and up and down._

"_No! Not like that!" she said while giggling._

"_Oh." I said embarrassed and ripped my hand away from her's and stared at the crayon carpet. _

"_Troy, give me your hand." She said gently._

"_No." I stubbornly stated._

_She got down on her knees, and grabbed my hand._

"_You shake it like this." She said while shaking my hand up and down._

"_Oh." I said._

_She smiled at me and said, "Why were you crying?"_

"_I wasn't crying!" I lied._

"_Yes you were, why?" She asked._

"_I can't tell you, you'll tell the girls and then they'll tell the boys and then everyone will make fun of me!" I stated, staring at the wall._

"_No I won't." She said. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't made many friends." _

_She looked down sadly._

"_Why's that?" I asked._

"_You tell me why you were crying, and I'll tell you why I don't have many friends." She said._

"_Fine." I said. "Taylor stole my last Teddy Gram. I love Teddy Grams!"_

_Sharpay smiled slightly, and looked back to her table. _

"You're going to laugh at me! I knew I shouldn't have told you!" I complained, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"_No, no!" She said, "I was just looking at my brother. We have some Teddy Grams; do you want our last one?" _

_Free Teddy Grams!_

_I could learn to like this Sharpay._

"_Oo. Yes!" I said. My mom popped into my head, and I added, "Please" as I followed her._

"_Ryan, I made a friend! Can you believe it! I made a friend!" Sharpay said jumping up and down around a small blonde boy._

"_That's great Shar!" He said excitedly while turning to look for someone._

"_Where is she?" He asked, clearly confused._

"_It's not a girl silly! It's a boy. I met Troy!" She said, with a large smile on her face while pointing to me._

"_Oh." Ryan said, while looking at me. _

_I was scared. He was all nice and neat in his blue overalls and crisp white shirt, and then there was me, in baggy black shorts and a red t-shirt._

"_He looks okay." Ryan said, before sitting down._

_Sharpay smiled at him, before turning to me. "Troy, this is my twin brother Ryan, Ryan, this is Troy." _

"_Hi." I said, quietly._

_Ryan just nodded at me._

"_Ryan." Sharpay said sweetly, "I told Troy he could have our last Teddy Gram. Is that okay?" _

_Ryan's face went from calm to angry in a few seconds. "But I like Teddy Grams!"_

"_But someone stole his last one!" Sharpay cried._

"_But, I want mine!" Ryan said stubbornly, holding the bag with the last Teddy Gram in it._

"_But I want to give it to my first **friend**." Sharpay said, giving emphasis to the 'friend' part. _

"_Fine." Ryan grumbled while handing the bag over to me._

"_Um, how about we share it?" I asked._

_I didn't want my newest friend mad at me! I only had a few!_

"_How do we share a Teddy Gram?" Ryan asked, clearly confused, yet again._

"_Like this!" I said, while breaking the Teddy Gram in half, and handing one half to Ryan._

"_Neat!" Ryan cried, before shoving the teddy into his mouth._

_I smiled, before popping mine half into my mouth._

_Sharpay smiled over at us, before crying, "Who wants to play with the blocks?"_

-

From that day forward, Sharpay and Ryan were like my best friends.

And after all the Teddy Gram talk, I had forgotten to ask Sharpay why she didn't have many friends.

Hmm, I wonder why.

Sharpay was more of my best friend than Ryan, because he was almost always with his other group of friends, including Taylor.

Man, I hated her for a while. No one stole my cookies without me sending them deadly glares at them.

Sharpay and I had done everything with each other. We played tag, played blocks, and any other kindergarden thing our class room had.

But everything had changed.

Why was I remembering all these memories today? During History class?

Everyone around me was getting up and packing their things away.

Had I missed the whole class?

"Troy, you missed the lesson." Gabriella said.

Yep, I missed it.

I hastily got up and grabbed my note book and pen before heading for the door.

"I'll see you later?" Gabriella asked hopefully, from behind me.

We had spent the last two weeks together doing homework or studying after school. Sure, being with Gabriella was fun, but I wanted to do something else for a change.

Like shoot hoops with Chad or something.

"Uh, I don't think so. My dad wants me to go through some new runs with him." I said, turning to face her.

A lie, but Dad was getting on my back about not practicing as much.

The hopeful look on her face vanished, leaving a sad one. But that look was gone in a flash, replaced by a smile. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, faking cheer, before hurrying out of class.

Gee, maybe I should have said yes? I thought as I turned right out of History class to walk to my Business class.

But I didn't have much time to think about this. For Sharpay was running towards me.

Yes, the same Sharpay I had been remembering old times about all History.

"Troy!" She screamed, her heels clattering fast along the marble floor.

A few feet in front of me, her left heel snapped and she flew towards the ground.

I quickly flew forward to catch her, and steadied her on her feet.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" I asked.

Why was she talking to me, she never did.

"It's-it's-it's" She tried, the words not coming out.

My eyes shot to hers, and I noticed the tears slowing falling down her face.

"Sharpay?" I asked again.

The 'Ice Queen' was crying. Something must seriously be wrong.

"It's Grandma Bolton, Troy." She started, but her sobs over took her.

I brought her to my chest to comfort her, while my worries took over me.

Gran, what could be wrong with her?

The hall way had quieted down, and Sharpay's sobs were echoing off the walls.

"What happened to her?" I asked in a whisper, waiting for the worst.

"She got in a car accident."

---

Wow. I really like this chapter. It just flew by. I was scared by the size of the memory, so I had to add the part about Troy thinking about what else had happened. I did it again, just flow through the chapter. It was great. I could imagine everything! I'm really happy. I got a review, and they asked what had happened at Drama camp. I was really hoping to get that memory in this chapter, but the Teddy Gram just came out and wrote itself. I'm really sorry! I'll try and get it out in the next chapter, but if I don't I just want to let you know, that the Drama camp will be a memory. So you will find out why Troy and Sharpay stopped being friends.  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I love you guys. I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you will be too!

Please review: )


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my world shake around me, as her words echoed in my head; _she got in a car accident_.

My Gran. She had never gotten a ticket, or even been in an accident. She was a great driver.

How could she have gotten in an accident?

I felt myself slipping to the floor, before I processed it.

Sharpay's head shot up from my chest, and stared at me, as we both fell to the ground.

Once my body connected with the floor, I snapped out of my trance.

"Wha-Ho-Whe-"I started, but the words were too hard to get out.

"I'm not sure." Sharpay started, wiping her tears off her face. "I was on my way to geography, and your dad caught me. He said that that hospital called, and he told me to get you. He left for the hospital. He wants you to come after school's finished."

"Stay at school?! How can I stay at school?!" I cried.

The people still standing in the hall, watched us; Sharpay with the tears running down her face, and me while I panicked.

But once the second bell rang, they all dashed to their classes, leaving Sharpay and I alone in the hallway.

Gabriella would soon find out.

Rats.

And so would Chad.

He's going to be on me on the way home.

What am I doing?

My **Grandmother** had just gotten in a **car accident.**

And I'm thinking about what Chad and Gabriella would think of me holding Sharpay.

Stupid.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked quietly.

I looked at her, and I felt my throat closing.

Tears began filling in my eyes, and I looked away.

"Oh Troy." Sharpay said, and pulled me into a hug.

Tears fell down my face at lightning speed, and I was finding it hard to breathe.

My Grandma.

Gran.

The person who brought me cookies when I was sick.

The person who helped me study for my Science exam.

She was in a car accident.

For all I knew, she could be de-de-de-.

I can't even say it!

She's not suppose to di-di-di…leave me!

She said she's live forever!

She promised me!

-

"_Gran!" A young Troy Bolton cried, banging the front door against the wall._

"_Troy! Sweetheart, how nice to se-"Grandma Bolton began, but seeing her favourite grandson's tearstained face, she stopped._

"_Oh dear, what's wrong?" She asked._

"_Gerald died!" Troy cried, throwing himself in to Gran's arms._

"_Gerald? Awh, sweetheart. The old dog was getting old." Gran told him, speaking about the Bolton's German shepherd._

"_But he was my best friend!" Troy protested. "He was not old. Mommy called him' puppy' all the time! You only call baby dogs 'puppy'!"_

"_Awh sweetie. Your mother calls all dogs 'puppy'." Gran tried to explain._

"_But he's gone. Daddy buried him today!" Troy cried, his little body shaking._

"_Troy, you'll always have the memories of Gerald." Gran said, running her fingers through Troy's devilish hair._

"_I guess." Troy said, his sobs subsiding._

"_Good. Now, how about some cookies?" Gran asked, carefully lifting Troy out of her lap and setting him down in another chair._

"_Okay." Troy said. He shuffled around in the chair, trying to get comfortable when a terrifying thought popped into his head._

"_But what if I forget Gerald!" Troy asked his eyes wide and filled with worry._

"_Oh dear, you won't!" Gran said turning to face Troy from her place at the pantry. "You love him right?"_

"_Yes." Troy said the tears that his eyes held slowly falling._

"_Then, you'll never forget him!" Gran said with a smile, while opening the fresh box of chocolate cookies and pouring some out on a plate._

"_Are you sure?" Troy asked._

"_Positive." Gran said, while setting the plate in front of Troy with a glass of milk._

"_Okay." Troy said, giving up. He grabbed a cookie and dunked it into his full glass of milk._

"_So, have you and Sharpay gotten together yet?" Gran asked him with a wink._

"_Grannn. Why do you always ask that?" Troy whined._

"_Because you two are the cutest little things ever." She answered._

"_No we're not." Troy complained._

"_If you say so." Gran answered with a small grin. She left her seat to finish washing the dishes that she had abandoned when Troy came._

"_GRAN!" Troy screamed, dropping the full cookie in his glass._

_Gran dropped the glass she was drying in the sink and the glass sprayed everywhere, as she turned to look at Troy._

"_What if you die?" Troy asked, horrified. Tears welled up in his eyes and shot down his face._

"_Oh sweetie!" Gran said, wiping her hands on a dish cloth before kneeling in front of Troy._

"_I won't die, dear. I'll live forever." Gran said._

"_Forever and ever?" Troy asked._

"_Forever and ever." Gran stated, lifting a hand to wipe Troy's tears away._

"_Promise?" Troy asked, grabbing her hand and holding it tight._

"_With all my heart." Gran said, giving Troy a smile._

"_Good." Troy said, before giving Gran a tight hug._

_Gran laughed, and hugged Troy back._

"_I think you've had enough cookies now dear." Gran stated, and picked up the dish._

"_No." Troy said, following Gran with his glass of milk._

"_Yes dear. Now, go and play with Sharpay." Gran said pouring the cookies on the plate back into the box._

"_But I want to stay here!" Troy complained, putting his dirty milk glass on the counter._

"_I bet you haven't see Sharpay today though Troy." Gran said turning to him._

_Troy looked at the ground, and pretended to kick an imaginary ball to hide from his Gran's gaze._

"_You haven't have you?" Gran asked knowingly._

"_No." Troy mumbled._

"_Well go see her! I bet she's wondering where you are!" Gran said, grabbing the jacket Troy had thrown and holding it out for him._

"_Okay." Troy sighed._

"_You two come by Sunday and I'll read you two a story, okay?" Gran said, opening the door._

"_Okie dokie!" Troy said, giving Gran a hug before running out the door._

"_Be careful!" Gran called, leaning against the door frame, with a smile._

-

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

Why do I keep doing this?

"Yeah?" I asked her, and I could feel my face crackling underneath my tears.

"You want to go see her?" She asked, pulling her arms from around my waist and wiping her face.

When her arms left I felt the cold air hit my stomach, and I couldn't help but feel empty.

"Yeah." I said, slowly standing up, and wiping my face.

I reached a hand down to pull her up and she accepted.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, letting go of her hand and scratching my head while looking around the hallway.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Walk?" I asked, saying the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Sure." She answered and began walking towards the door.

I began to follow her when she stopped. "What?"

"My shoe." She answered, looking down at her shoe with the missing heel.

"You want to go change them?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Nah. I'll just take them off." She replied while slipping them off.

I gave her a small smile as she continued barefoot down the hall when a thought popped into my mind.

"Wait! If we go this way, it'll be faster." I stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the science wing.

When she made no reply, I assumed she agreed with me.

So we walked slowly down the hallway, before the reason we were leaving popped into our minds.

Soon, we were practically running towards the doors.

We pushed them, and broke free of the school, leaving Sharpay's broken shoes in the middle of the hallway, and her perfectly good car in the parking lot.

And all the way we ran to the hospital, neither of us noticed, or bothered to let go of each others hands.

--

Okie doke! A new chapter. Woot. I'm so happy. I didn't think I could write it! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, and I'm also sorry that I didn't show you what happened to Gran yet. I always seem to procrastinate telling you guys things. Sorry!

But I'm almost positive that next chapter we'll find out about Gran.

I just finished reading these Alex Rider books by Anthony Horowitz, and I was so sad when he killed Alex. And I was crying and I told myself that if I ever wrote a story I would never kill my characters. And then, I thought of these stories, and I was like, whoops, too late!

But I was thinking yesterday or today, I seem to be killing people in these stories. So, when I finish this story and Beautiful Fighters, I'm going to try and write a story where no one dies.

It might be hard...I have a habit of killing people. But I'll try.

Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

We did it.

Made it to the hospital, I mean.

I don't think it took us that long. We ran through everything. We were too anxious to get to the hospital, so instead of running around the shopping mall, we ran right through it.

I don't think the store managers or the security guards liked it all that much. But it's too late for them to yell at us now.

I don't know if luck was on our side or not, but every single street we crossed there was either no cars around, or the light was green.

I'm not completely sure either, but I think I might have seen Gabriella's mother and Chad's mother at different stops. So they must have seen me too.

Damn.

I'm going to get harped on tomorrow.

But anyways, we made it to the hospital.

Once we got inside I couldn't think straight, so Sharpay asked the receptionist where Sandra Bolton was.

Sandra Bolton. I never knew Gran's name was Sandra. I never even thought she _had _a first name. I had assumed it was always just plain old Gran.

The receptionist, after she clicked a few keys, told us that Gran was on the fifth floor in room 104. ( Fyi. I've never had a family member in a car accident; knock on wood, so I'm not exactly sure on how to write where she would be found in a hospital. If someone could give me some insight on that that'd be great:)

So we went to the elevators. But I thought that they were taking too long, so I dragged Sharpay up the stairs. She complained to me that we had only just gotten there, but I couldn't wait for an elevator, my Gran was hurt.

We reached the fifth floor, and I saw a small waiting room.

The thought of having waiting rooms on every floor crossed my mind, but it was forgotten when I saw my mom come out of the elevator.

"Mom!" I cried, running to her.

Sharpay and I had our hands together still, so when I ran towards my mom, Sharpay came with me. My mom stopped on her way towards the desk when she heard my voice. She turned around and said, "Troy?"

I smiled at her, and I saw her eyes light up.

My smile widened as I thought she was happy to see me, but then she said, "Oh Sharpay dear! It's so good to see you!" And down my smile went. But as I looked over to Sharpay I saw her face brighten and a large smile spread across her face.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton! It's so good to see you," Sharpay started letting go of my hand to hug my mom, "Considering the circumstances."

Mom looked confused before the reason we were all in the hospital popped into her head. Her chin lifted up a few inches, and her right arm rose, as if to say 'Right.'

She excused herself, and she turned to ask the receptionist what room Gran was in and if she was allowed to have visitors. I didn't wait to her the women's answers. I already knew that Gran was in room 104, and it didn't matter to me if Gran was allowed to have visitors or not. I was getting in.

I pulled Sharpay to the door, and put my right hand on the door knob. And suddenly, I was scared.

What was I going to find as I opened the door? Would Gran look different?

I was brought out of my questions by a warm feeling on my left hand. I looked down and saw Sharpay holding it. I raised my gaze and saw her smiling softly at me, nodding her head towards the door knob.

I had just twisted it open, when a doctor came to stand beside me. "Only family is allowed in here." I raised my gaze again to glare at the doctor.

"I'm her grandson." Like, duh.

The doctor nodded, and set his gaze on Sharpay, "And you?"

My eyes widened, and I looked quickly at Sharpay. She gulped nervously, and said, "I'm an old family friend."

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. Only immediate family is allowed in this room."

I glared at the doctor once again, "She's known her forever." I told him.

And the doctor shook his head once again. "I don't make the rules."

I opened my mouth to retort when I felt Sharpay squeeze my hand. My eyes left the doctor and turned to her. "It's okay Troy." She said, "I'll sit in the waiting room."

I opened my mouth once again, but Sharpay untangled her fingers from mine and she turned around towards the waiting room. I saw my mom stop her and my mom said something. Sharpay said something back, before slowly taking her arm out of my mom's grip and she sat down in a chair.

"Are you going to go in?" The doctor asked.

I shot him another look, before taking my hand off the door knob and walking towards Sharpay. I passed my mom but I didn't listen to what she was telling me. I sat down beside Sharpay and saw her looking out the window.

The chair squeaked as I got comfortable and Sharpay turned to me, "Troy? What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting with you." I said simply.

"What about you're Gran?" She asked puzzled.

"I'll go see her when you're allowed." I said, not seeing a problem.

That's when she got angry. "Bolton, go see your grandma." She ordered, before turning back to the window.

"No."

She turned her burning gaze at me, "Go." She uttered.

As much as that look scared me, I didn't move.

Sharpay looked towards the ceiling before looking back at me. "Go. See. Your. Grandma."

"No." I said again.

"Bolton, I don't care how much you love basketball. If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to burst every single one in the school." She said.

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?"

"You couldn't." I said again.

"My dad's on the school board. He'll give me the keys to the school in a second." She said.

"Sure." I said turning away.

"Bolton, if you do not leave me alone in the next twenty seconds, I'm getting you kicked off the drama team."

She couldn't do that!

When I voiced my thoughts to her all she said was, "I sure can."

"The only way you can get kicked off is if you mess up big time during a performance, or if your cell phone rings during a performance. You can't do any of those things to me." I replied.

"Remember Henry Dennis?" Sharpay asked me, her whole demeanor changing.

"Yeah." I said confused.

"What happened to him?" She asked me sweetly.

"He was the lead in Romeo and Juliet and at the opening performance he couldn't say his lines properly. And then half way through his monologue his cell phone went off." I said.

"And what happened after that." She asked.

"He got kicked off the stage." I said, not understanding where she was going with this.

"And who replaced him?"

I searched my brain trying to remember. My eyes widened, "Ryan."

Sharpay nodded with a large and seemingly evil smile on her face. "No." I breathed.

She nodded once again, before shooting me a look.

I did not want what happened to Henry to happen to me, so I shot up out of my chair and ran towards Gran's room.

My hand was on the doorknob again when I looked back at Sharpay. She was shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself.

What a cheap trick.

--

Oh I'm so happy I could get this out. I don't have that much to say this time around. I want to thank everyone that's reviewed for this story so far and everyone who will. And also anyone who has reviewed any of my other stories. You guys are so amazing! I just want to let you know, if you like my writing here, on my profile at the bottom I have links to FictionPress and HarryPotterFanFiction and the links take you to my author pages where I have some stories posted. If you get bored, or have the time I'd appreciate it if you read them. Also on my profile, I will update my author's note section regularly with tidbits on how far I am in upcoming chapters. I also have a coming soon section, so if I am in the process of writing a new story you can see the summary in there. So take a look there.  
Please, if you've read this I'd appreciate if you left a review. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see them?"

"No! What happened?"

"He was holding her."

"Holding her! No."

"Yes! He was holding her tight!"

"What happened next?"

"The bell rang."

"And…"

"I don't know. I left."

"Well that helps."

"Sor**EY**. I for one, wanted to get to class on time!"

Gabriella looked around the hallway, and most of the chattering and whispers were on the same subject.

Two people, a guy and a girl had a breakdown right after lunch.

They had stood in the middle of the hallway and held onto each other for dear life.

And both of them were crying.

They couldn't bear to stay standing, so they cuddled up on the ground.

Gabriella wasn't one to gossip, or even listen to it. But even so, she wanted to know who the couple was.

Were they brother and sister?

Were they girlfriend and boyfriend?

Or were they best friends?

Either way, she wanted to know.

"Taylor, do you know where Troy is?" Gabriella asked, walking up to her best friend.

Taylor looked around with guilt in her eyes, "Um, no. I haven't. Sorry, gotta go!" And ran away.

Gabriella stared after her, with her eyes wide. "That was weird."

She walked farther down the hallway and saw a lone shoe.

A lone sparkling **pink **shoe.

"Where have I seen you before?" Gabriella asked bending down to pick it up, and when she did, she saw its pair a few feet away. One was in perfect condition, and the other had its heal broken off. "Who would leave their shoes in the middle of the hallway?"

She stood up and held the shoes in her hands. The warning bell for the fifth and final period rang and she shook her head. She contemplated on leaving the shoes in the hallway, but decided against it.

So she grabbed her books from the floor and made her way to her French class.

And it just so happens that Chad and Taylor were in her class too.

She sat down in front of Taylor and sent her a confused smile. Taylor sent her a large smile back, but when Gabriella turned around, Taylor sank down, as if a ton of bricks had just been taken off her shoulders.

"Bonjour mes amis!" Madame Rose spoke loudly, opening her arms. "Aujourd'hui nous avons traville a-"

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans to the office. Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans to the office." The secretary called over the announcements interrupting Madame Rose.

Gabriella turned back to Taylor with her eyes wide, _'What was that about?" _She mouthed.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, before spinning Gabriella back to face the front and sending Chad a scared glance.

"Mr. Bolton et Sharpay Evans n'attendent pas?" Madame Rose said, searching the room.

Gabriella sat confused for a second before it clicked. Troy and Sharpay were in her French class too.

She looked around the room and saw Ryan Evans doing the same thing.

His eyes met hers before dropping to her desk. Then his eyes widened.

Gabriella sent him a confused glance before looking at her desk too.

The shoes.

She looked back at Ryan and then at the shoes again.

And then she looked at the empty desk in front of Ryan, and back at the shoes.

Again, her mind clicked where she had seen the shoes before.

On Sharpay's feet.

The whispers she had heard in the hallway repeated over and over into her mind.

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans please return to class!" The speaker's voice cracked.

Gabriella's head shot up.

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans please return to class!" The announcements repeated.

Gabriella's mouth opened. "No."

-

She was in a coma.

Gran I mean. Not Sharpay.

I exited the room quietly and stood in the hallway.

My grandmother.

I couldn't believe it.

I slowly walked to the waiting room on the fifth floor, and found Sharpay staring out the window.

Gee, I'd thought she would have left by now.

As I made my way towards her, it looked like she was in another world.

Probably thinking about something important.

I sat down beside her, and this time when she turned to look at me it wasn't because the chair squeaked. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Just remembering the old times." She said not realizing I was there.

"Particularly…" I trailed off, waiting for her to fill in my blanks.

"Mine and Ryan's fifth birthday party." She said, still staring out the window.

"Right!" I said loudly, "that was fun."

Her head snapped around at me and her eyes widened.

"Troy!" She exclaimed.

I grinned at her, "That's my name."

"When did you get back?"

My eyes darted around the room confused, "A few minutes ago."

"Oh." She said, "I didn't realize."

I stared at her, "You were talking to me."

She looked up at me briefly before looking down at her lap. "I knew that."

"Sure." I laughed.

"Hey!" She said defensively. "I did know." She was lying through her teeth. "I just wanted to make sure you knew who you were talking to."

"Oh, right." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, I wasn't." She admitted, and I smiled triumphantly. "But don't make fun of me." She mumbled.

I shook my head, "Like you've made fun of me?"

She looked at me guiltily before sliding farther away from me in her chair. She brought her legs up to her chest defensively and looked out the window.

Snap.

I dropped my eyes to my lap.

I felt bad. We were doing so well. And I had to ruin it.

I raised my eyes, and saw her blink frequently.

Damn.

I made her cry.

"Sharpay." I said, scooting closer to her.

You know those commercials, or television shows or something where one kids embarrassed and keeps moving away from the other one. Who in turn just moves closer?

Well that was what was happening to us, until I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

I can't say she didn't try to fight, because really, she's _Sharpay Evans_. She's always fighting something.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She shook her head, "No." She choked out.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "Yes. I shouldn't have said those things."

She shook her head again. "No. You should have, I'm a terrible person."

It was my turn to shake me head. "You're not! Really."

I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Shar, you were never like this." I said.

She raised her head.

"I mean, when we were friends, you were so nice! I was the mean one."

She lowered her head.

"What's stopping you from being nice?" I whispered, scared to ask.

I knew when I had I wouldn't be able to take the question back. I would probably bring up bad memories for her,

"It's just…" She started, "I've been mean to people for so long, and if I just stop then people will think I'm faking, just trying to get something out of them."

I stared at her that was so sad.

"You never used to be mean." I told her. "What happened?"

She looked at me for a second. "Second grade."

I cocked my head to the side, second grade? How did that make her mean?

My eyes widened, and my head straightened.

Damn.

-

Wee. I'm excited! Fastest update I've ever done. : ) I hope you like it! Uhhh. Please if you haven't already, I'd appreciate it if you read my other stories and tell me what you think: ) Also, like I said in the last chapter, check out my profile because I post updates on where I am in stories and upcoming chapters and I have previews of new stories. You can also find links to my other stories on other websites. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story and all my other ones. You make my day. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review: )


	6. Chapter 6

"When was the last time you saw him?" Ryan asked Gabriella as they sat on the front steps of the school, fifteen minutes after the last bell had rang.

"In History." Gabriella replied, "I asked him if he wanted to do something after school today."

Ryan nodded, "What'd he say?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "He said he had to practice basketball."

Ryan looked down too, _'Ouch.' _He thought to himself.

Gabriella bit her lip, "When did you last see Sharpay?"

Ryan looked up and stared at East High Elementary across the street. "At her locker; we always go there after class."

Gabriella looked around the school yard before her eyes found the parking lot. Everyone had gone home except the people in detention and some of the teachers. There were at least ten other cars there, some were flashy and new others were rusted and old.

But one in particular caught her eye.

A new white convertible, it sparkled in the sun and Gabriella tilted her head to the side.

"Ryan, isn't that Sharpay's car?" She asked turning to face him.

Ryan leaned over her to look and his eyes widened. "Yes!"

He grabbed her wrist, while she grabbed their bags, and pulled her quickly to the parking lot.

He dropped her wrist once they got there and started running around the car looking inside. His shoulders shrunk down as he realized she wasn't there.

Gabriella smiled sadly, they had been so close.

-

Chad and Taylor stood in a doorway of one of the doors leading outside watching Ryan and Gabriella.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Chad asked tearing his eyes away.

Taylor shook her head slowly, "I don't think so. How do you think they would react?"

"Happy?" Chad offered.

She sent her boyfriend a small smile, "They would be happy that Troy and Sharpay ran down the hall and out of the school?"

Chad shrugged, and Taylor asked, "Why do you think they did that?"

"They finally found out they loved each other and couldn't wait to kiss each other with unbind passion?" Chad suggested.

Taylor looked at him with her eyes wide. "What?" He asked, "Is it too early to joke?"

-

Second grade.

Wow, I hadn't thought of that year in a while. Probably because it brought back to many bad memories.

Second grade was the year me and Sharpay stopped being friends.

I scratched my head, and looked anywhere but her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wiping her eyes. My heart sunk, she was crying.

I went to wipe her tears away when a memory surfaced, she stopped us from being friends in kindergarden.

My hand froze halfway to her face and I saw her eyebrows scrunch. "What?"

"Second grade didn't make you mean." I said.

She raised an eyebrow and I continued, "You got mean during the summer."

Her eyebrow fell, and instead she glared at me. She wiggled out of my arms and walked to a seat away from me.

I scratched the back of my neck. I was only telling the truth.

"No." She said clearly.

My head shot up to look at her and saw that she was looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I could see her rolling her eyes, "You became mean in second grade. You made me mean."

What?!

"What?"

"You heard me Bolton." She said.

I looked at the ceiling before getting up to sit beside her. "I didn't do that."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and pursed her lips, "You didn't, or you don't remember doing it?"

I looked down, "Both?"

I heard her sigh, before saying "Troy, I don't want to get into it."

I squeezed my eyes shut before looking up at her, "Sharpay, I really want to start being friends again, but if you don't tell me what happened back then, I don't know how we can move forward."

I peeked out of one eye, and saw that her shoulders had slumped and she was also squeezing her eyes shut.

"Fine." She groaned.

I smiled, Heh.

She opened her mouth to begin when she closed it. "What's happening to your grandma?" She asked, eyes wide.

I looked around, had I really forgotten to tell her?

I looked at her and saw her waiting face and decided, yes. I had.

"She's in a coma."

Sharpay's face fell and she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled into my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her middle and nodded into her hair.

She smelled good.

Like…vanilla, except not vanilla. It was like, fruit in vanilla.

Yum.

My stomach growled, and she pulled away slowly, "Hungry much?"

I grinned at her and pulled her up. "Let's see what this cafeteria has."

We walked towards the elevators just as my mom came out of Gran's room. "Troy, Sharpay, where are you going?"

We turned, "Troy's a wee bit hungry." Sharpay said.

My mom smiled, "Okay you two, take this." She pulled out a few ten dollar bills.

I went and grabbed them while Sharpay stayed in her spot. "I couldn't."

My mom smiled at her, "It's the least I could do, after Troy ruined your friendship."

I widened my eyes, my mom knew about second grade?

She knew I ruined it?

Not fair.

**I** didn't even know I ruined it.

Sharpay gave a small smile, "Alright."

My mom nodded, and made to say something when her cell phone rang. She used a hand to shoo us to the elevator.

"So, are you going to tell me the story now?" I asked Sharpay as the doors dinged closed.

"Once we get there." Sharpay said staring at the floor.

-

"Hello?" Jane Bolton asked, talking into her cell phone.

"Jane dear!" Cindy Danforth said. "I wanted to call and tell you that Troy was running through the streets with a blonde girl. And during school hours!"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes Cindy, I know."

Cindy snorted on the other end, "Really? May I ask why he was doing it?"

Jane's happy appearance disappeared, "His grandmother got in a car accident."

She heard an intake of breath on the other line, "Oh Janey, I'm so sorry! How is she?"

"She's in a coma at the moment."

"Oh dear." Cindy said. "I'll send over a fruit basket."

Jane rolled her eyes once again, "That's okay Cin."

But Cindy would not have that. "No, I'll send one over. Expect one in a few days."

"Alright." Jane answered giving in.

"Would you like me to come over there and offer support?"

Jane shook her head, "I'm not at home Cin. I'm at the hospital."

"Oh deary me." Cindy said, "I'm coming right now."

Jane's eyes widened, "No!" She cried loudly.

The receptionist looked up at her, and Jane sent her an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me?" Cindy asked.

"Uh…" Jane started, but saw Jack Bolton coming out of Gran's room. "That's okay Cin. Jack's here with me."

"But it's no trouble for me!" Cindy said.

"That's alright dear. We'll be okay."

"How about I send Chad over to keep Troy company then? He just walked through the door." Cindy said, "Oh, and he's with his little girlfriend Taylor! They can both go."

"Cindy, it's alright. Sharpay's here with Troy."

"Sharpay?" Cindy asked, "You mean Sharpay Evans?"

"The one and only." Jane stated.

"Didn't Troy ruin that friendship?" Cindy asked, happy for some new gossip.

Jane looked at Jack frantically, _say something! _She mouthed at him.

Jack looked around, "Jane dear! I need your help!" He called.

Jane sent him a smile, "Sorry Cin. Jack needs my help. I'll call you when I get home. Bye!"

Jane hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh.

"Thank you!"

-

Over at the Danforth residence Chad and Taylor stood in the doorway of the kitchen as Cindy stood at the counter going, "Jane? Jane? Jane, are you there?"

She gave up and hung up the phone.

"Hey Mom." Chad said.

She spun around, frightened. "Oh Chad, you scared me."

"Sorry Mum." He said.

"Hello Mrs. Danforth," Taylor said politely.

"Hello dear." Cindy replied.

"So Mom, were you just on the phone with Troy's mom?" Chad asked his head in the refrigerator.

"I was." Cindy said, "She's over at the hospital."

Chad's head shot up, knocking it on the top of the fridge, "Ooo!" he said, jumping around, holding his head in pain.

Taylor grabbed her boyfriends arm to steady him and looked at Cindy. "What for?"

"It seems Troy's grandma was in a car accident." Cindy said, "When I saw him and this blonde girl running across the street I suppose they were running to the hospital."

Chad dropped his hand from his head and Taylor stared at Cindy.

"What?"

-

Woo, finished another chapter. I'm on a roll with this story! I'm sorry for the lack of updates with my other stories, but there will only be a few more chapters to this story and then I can concentrate on my other stories. I hope you liked it!

If you have time, it would mean a lot to me if you went and checked out my new story on FictionPress. It's called Invisible Girl: _Deryck Fitzer: King of the school, along with his best friend Jeremy. Everyone knows him, so you'd assume that they'd know his sister too, right? Wrong. She's been hiding in the shadows until Dan wants to drag her out._

Please go and check it out! The link to my FictionPress profile is on my profile here. Please check it out and leave a review. You could persuade me to update these stories quicker. I'm kidding.

Kind of. But, please go and check it out!

Anyways, thank you so much for all your nice reviews and I will try my best to get the next chapter of this story and all my other stories out.

If I can't seem to update this story or any other stories, or get my new oneshot out before Wednesday, I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day!

Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you can: )


	7. Chapter 7

"Call her cell phone!" Gabriella stated, turning to Ryan. 

The two of them were back sitting on the steps of the school. There excuse was, if Sharpay had left her car there, she would have had to go and get it sometime. They would just wait there until she did. 

Ryan's eyes widened, and he inwardly glared at himself. 

Stupid. 

He hastily took out his phone and dialed her number. 

The doors of the school were open, and Gabriella faintly heard the tune of 'Bop to the Top' playing. 

Ryan grumbled as he got her voice mail and slammed his phone shut. "She didn't answer. Good idea though." 

Gabriella turned and looked at Ryan, "Sharpay's ring tone isn't the two of you singing Bop to The Top, is it?" 

Ryan raised his eyebrow at her, "How'd you know?" 

Gabriella looked back inside the school, "I just heard it." 

Ryan widened his eyes as he jumped up and ran into the school. 

Gabriella grabbed her bag and followed. 

"I can't hear it anywhere!" Ryan complained after a few minutes of looking around. 

It was now Gabriella's turn to raise an eyebrow at Ryan, "That's because no one's calling her. Try calling her again."

Ryan looked down and said, "Right," before pulling his cell phone out again. 

The music started again, and the two of them followed the song to her locker. Gabriella stood put out as Ryan quickly opened it and pulled out the cell phone. 

"This is not good." Ryan said before closing the locker, Sharpay's cell phone still in his hand. 

"Why not?" Gabriella asked as the two of them started for the front doors. 

"Sharpay never goes anywhere without her cell phone!" Ryan cried. "Look here! She didn't even finish her text message to me!" His eyes widened, "What if Troy kidnapped her!" 

Gabriella stopped, furious. " Troy would never do that." She said venomously. 

Ryan held his hands up in defense. "Whoa there Nelly. It was just a suggestion." 

- 

We found it. 

The cafeteria I mean.

I don't know how we couldn't find it. We just kept…missing it.

It was horrible. 

It took us half an hour to get there. 

Once we walked through the doors, Sharpay collapsed on a bench. "Second floor. We went to every floor!" She mumbled to herself. 

I smiled and shook my head, and sat beside her. "But we missed this floor." 

She lifted her head off her arms, where she had been resting it, and glared at me. 

"There you guys are!" A guy voice called. 

I looked around and saw Chad and Taylor walking towards us. 

It's sad, but I actually felt myself pale.

Sharpay lifted her head, and from the corner of my eye, I saw that she had paled too.

As they came closer I saw that Sharpay had shrunk down in her seat, trying to hide herself as much a possible.

Chad and Taylor took a seat at the other side of the table. "Hi Troy ." Taylor said with a small smile. She looked at Sharpay who was sitting beside me. She had sunk so low in her seat that the only think Taylor could see was the small poof she had made with her bobby pins. "Hi Sharpay." She said kindly.

Sharpay's head shot up cracking it on my head and we both moved away from each other groaning. "Sorry." Sharpay said holding her head in her hands.

Chad 's eyes widened, and I snorted quietly. "She just apologized!" He whispered shocked.

My eyes met his and I glared at him, and his eyes shut in pain as I heard Taylor 's hand connect with his head.

I looked over to Sharpay and saw a dark hue of red had crossed her cheeks.

I looked back at Chad and glared at him some more.

"This is not the time." Taylor scolded him.

Heh. She sounds like his mom.

Well, not his mom, because she just liked to gossip. Taylor sounded more like...my mom.

"How'd you guys know we were here?" I asked, trying to take the attention away from Sharpay.

"My mom called your mom." Chad started, "Because she had seen you and Sharpay running across the street holding hands."

My darted to Sharpay and I saw that her eyes were on me too. I smiled a small smile to her before looking back at Chad .

Missing Taylor 's knowing smile.

"Anyways, she called your mom and said that you guys were here."

I nodded and Taylor said, "I'm sorry about your grandma Troy ."

I nodded again as Chad agreed with Taylor .

My stomach grumbled again and Sharpay noticed. "Better get some grub in that tub." Sharpay said jokingly.

Chad stared at her astonished, and to stop any further embarrassment on Sharpay's end I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the line.

I shot Sharpay a wink as we stood there and she blushed and looked away.

Neat! I grinned, I made the Ice Queen blush.

My smiled disappeared, I mean I made Sharpay Evans blush.

-

"So." Taylor said shifting in her seat looking at anything and anyone besides Sharpay.

Sharpay looked down at her hands and said, "I'm sorry."

Taylor gave up on her search for something interesting to look at and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

Sharpay looked up from her hands and looked at Taylor . "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you."

Taylor sent her a smile, "I'm sorry."

Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you sorry? You've never been mean to me."

Taylor looked away guiltily. "I might have never been mean to your face. But I said some things I shouldn't have behind your back." She looked back at Sharpay and saw her staring at the table. "And I know now that they were wrong and completely false."

Sharpay looked up and sighed, "They probably weren't. Every bad thing someone has to say about me is because of something I've done.

Taylor shook her head, "No. Back in our elementary days you were nice. I mean really nice! Nicer than half of the kids at high school."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sent Taylor a small smile, "Thanks, but I was only a smidge nice in kindergarden."

Taylor ignored the 'smidge nice' part and said, "Don't forget to mention grade one and two!"

Sharpay looked at Taylor , "I'll let you take grade one but in grade two I was horrible."

"After the second week." Taylor said, "The first week you were the nicest person I had, and probably will ever meet!"

Sharpay looked at Taylor in astonishment. "What? How?"

Taylor opened her mouth to speak, when there was a loud groan. She blushed and Sharpay smiled.

"You need some grub in your tub to." Sharpay pulled a ten dollar bill out of her pocket. "Let's get in line; my treat."

Taylor smiled up at Sharpay and got up and followed her to the line.

- 

"What would you like boys?" The cafeteria worker asked. 

Chad turned to me, "You're paying right? Because I have no money."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Chad grinned widely, "Well then, I would like three chocolate chip cookies, a slice of apple pie, a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a plate of fries."

The worker looked at him before shrugging her shoulders and getting on his order.

"Pig." I told him.

"Just wait until you're getting your food." Was all he said to me as the worker handed him his tray and walking to the cash register.

"You?" The worker asked me.

"Uhhh," I started, looking at everything. "I'll have two chocolate chip cookies, two peanut butter cookies, a slice of cherry pie, a plate of onion rings and…" I trailed off, looking for something healthy to eat. "A small salad with cesar dressing."

The worker stared at me with the same look she gave Chad before getting my food and handing it to me on a tray.

I walked over to Chad and he just grinned at me. "Told you."

I handed the cashier three ten dollar bills and only got four dollars back.

I scratched the back of my neck as we walked back to the table. The food was more expensive here than I thought.

I looked around, trying to spot Sharpay's blonde hair and Taylor 's dark brown. But I couldn't find there.

My eyes widened and I looked on the floor hoping that they weren't rolling around fighting.

Chad elbowed me and I turned and saw the two of them talking in line. I let out the breath I had been holding and sat down at the nearest table.

"Good thing their not killing each other." I said.

Chad nodded, "Though it would be funny."

I sent him a look but he didn't notice, he was ripping apart his cookies and shoving them into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

We ate in silence for a few minutes and soon Sharpay and Taylor sat beside us.

I waited for the click of two trays to hit the table but it never came. I looked over and saw that Sharpay had a container of fruit salad and Taylor had a container of vegetables with dip. They each also had a cookie.

I opened my mouth to ask why they had so little but Chad beat me to it. "How can you two only each those two things? Geez, I would have at least gotten both of the containers for myself."

The two girls shot Chad a look before rolling there eyes. They giggled to each other before opening the containers and putting them between them.

"And you're sharing them!" Chad cried. "You two are nuts."

Sharpay shook her head smiling as she brought a fork out and stabbed a piece of peach. I couldn't help but notice how nice her blonde hair looked.

It was blonde, but not bleach blonde. Normally blonde's had blue eyes, just like Barbie. But Sharpay was different. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

I thought that was pretty neat.

I felt something hit my face and I turned and saw Chad and Taylor snickering at me. I glared at Chad and picked the fry off my face.

"So how'd you know your grandma was here?" Chad asked, "You're name never was on the announcements."

"Except after we saw you two running down the hall." Taylor added sending a wink a Sharpay.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Sharpay blush, but my mind was probably playing tricks on me.

"Sharpay told me." I said, shoving an onion ring in my mouth.

Chad looked at Sharpay, "Really?"

She nodded, her cheeks puffed out from the watermelon.

I chuckled, she looked cute like that.

I stopped half way through my second 'ha'.

Did I just call Sharpay cute?

No way.

"Mr. Bolton found me in the hallway at my locker. He told me he had just gotten a call from the hospital. He told me to go and find Troy ."

Chad nodded, "And Troy broke down crying like a little baby."

I glared at him, "Did not!"

Chad laughed and high fived Sharpay.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Taylor had a grin on her face and shook her head, "Don't even ask."

"So did you come with Troy to keep him company?" Chad asked Sharpay.

She shook her head, "I knew his grandma from when we were friends way back when."

Taylor nodded, "I remember that. You two were closer than Chad and Troy are now! It's a shame Troy ruined it."

I was appalled, "Hey! I didn't ruin it."

Chad looked around guiltily, "Not by yourself."

I looked at the three of them confused.

"The summer before grade two I went to Drama camp with Ryan and your dad made you go to basketball camp." Sharpay started.

"And you met me there." Chad interrupted, "We were like brothers by the end of the summer, but I remember everyday you would write to Sharpay."

Taylor interrupted this time, "Except when you got back to school Sharpay hadn't gotten any of your letters."

"And you were sad, but I never cared." Sharpay cut in. "The first week we were back to being best friends and you kept telling me about your new friend Chad ."

"So what's the problem?" I cut in asking.

The three of them looked at each other. "I came the second week." Chad said. "And I started making fun of you for hanging around with such a girly girl."

Taylor nodded, "And then, on Wednesday-Was it Wednesday?"

Sharpay and Chad nodded.

"Right, on Wednesday you and Sharpay were playing tag."

"And Chad came up." Sharpay said.

"And I told you all the guys would start calling you names if you kept being best friends with Sharpay," Chad stated.

"And you went and made up a story to Sharpay and went off with all the guys." Taylor finished.

I stared at my cherry pie. The cherries were oozing out the sides and creating a pool of juice around the crust.

I remember that day now.

Boy, I was a mean kid.

-

I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written. : ) I've just checked and I'm correct. I was going to add the part where Troy remembered everything that happened in full detail, but I knew it was already pretty long. So I cut it off here.

: ) Half the expressions I made the characters do I do a lot, so if they seem weird, I'm sorry.

I hope you like it! I had fun writing it. And I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think there will only be three more chapters. And I'm very excited because this will be the first story that I've finished-**ever! **

Well, I'm off to write the next chapter and please if you haven't done so in the last chapter, I'd appreciate it if you read my new Original Story on Fiction Press. I have the link to my profile in my profile on this site and I have the summary underneath. It'd make me very happy if you would read it and review. I could even get the next chapters out faster if you do.

Once again, I'm kidding. But I'd really like if you did.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review before you exit.

And before I forget, Happy Valentine's Day! ♥


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella and Ryan gave up sitting at the school after there watches told them it was past four o'clock.

"You want to go to my house?" Gabriella asked, "My mom just bought some really good cookies."

Ryan considered this for a moment before saying, "How about we go to my house? Sharpay has to come home sometime. And she just made some apple pie yesterday."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Let me just go and call my mom."

She opened her cell phone and dialed her home number quickly. "Hey mom."

Pause.

"Is it okay if I go over to Ryan's house for a bit?"

Chatter.

"No, he said his dad wanted him to practice some basketball tonight."

Long silence.

"What!?"

Ryan looked up from the line of ants that were walking in front of him.

"Are you sure it was him?"

Another long pause.

"Alright."

Chatter once again.

"Okay Mom. I'll see you. Bye."

She hung up her phone with a loud snap and turned to Ryan angrily.

"My mom said she had been driving home after picking up groceries and saw Troy and Sharpay running across the street!"

Ryan's eyes widened, "No."

Gabriella nodded furiously, "Yes. And she said when she was at the mall the two of them ran threw it and banged into some people and fell on top of each other! Troy didn't even get mad at Sharpay even though she was lying on top of him!

"All he did was lift her off himself, grab her hand before they started running again!"

Gabriella finished her rant and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

Ryan stood up and walked backwards a few steps. "Gabriella calm down."

Her eyes flashed as she looked at Ryan. "How can I be calm when my almost-boyfriend is skipping school and running around like a lunatic with your slut of a sister?!"

It was Ryan's turn to get angrily. "My sister is not a slut." He growled out, and grabbed Sharpay's phone and shoes before walking down the steps and towards his house.

Gabriella's anger disappeared, "Oh Ryan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

-

I stared at the table as Chad, Taylor and Sharpay stared at me uneasily.

I remember that day so clearly now.

I was so mean.

Sharpay had even reason to turn into an Ice Queen after everything I said to her.

-

_It was a Wednesday._

_In fact, it was the second Wednesday of September and Mrs. Reid's grade two class was outside for there first gym class of the year._

_Most of the students were on the jungle gym, while some of the others were trying to skip, playing soccer or playing basketball._

_Two of these students weren't doing any of those._

_They were playing tag. _

_Now, I for one, don't know how much fun kids could have playing tag with only two people, but these two kids looked like they were having the time of their lives._

_These two kids were in fact Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. Both of them had only just returned from there summer camps a week ago and were still trying to make up for their lost time of playing._

_Sharpay had a nice blue and white dress on and small blue sneakers._

_Troy had black shorts on and a Power Ranger t-shirt with old ripped runners._

"_You're it!" Sharpay cried smacking Troy's back before darting away. _

_Troy turned and glared after her before an idea popped into his head. He pretended to run and suddenly he was on the ground. "Ow." He cried._

_Sharpay stopped and ran to him. She dropped to her knees and asked, "Troy? What happened? Are you okay?"_

_Troy's face changed from pain to a happy smile in a blink of an eye. "You're it!" He cried, before jumping up and running away._

_Sharpay sat there with her little eyebrows furrowed and her petite lips pursed. "Meanie." She whispered to herself._

_Troy stood twenty feet away from her with a huge grin on his face, but when he saw that she wasn't moving he felt the guilt eating away at him. _

_He walked back over to her and knelt beside her, "Sharpie I'm sorry." _

_She kept her brown eyes on the ground._

"_I'll be it again if you want?" Troy asked, hoping it would work. He didn't like when his best friend was mad at him._

_He saw her eyebrows straighten and he saw her cheeks puff up and he knew she was smiling. "Okay!" She cried giving him a quick hug before running away._

_Troy made to chase her when his newest friend Chad Danforth walked up to him._

_Chad Danforth had just moved to Albuquerque from New York. He had large curly brown hair and small brown eyes. Today he wore a dark green t-shirt with Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fud on it and paired it with gray shorts._

"_Troy! Come play some basketball!" Chad said._

_Troy shook his head not looking at Chad, he was trying to find out where Sharpay had run off to._

"_Come on Troy! I'm your best friend!" Chad cried._

_Troy's eyes shot to look at Chad. 'Since when did I call Chad my best friend?' Troy asked himself, 'Sharpay's my best friend.'_

_He opened his mouth to tell Chad his thoughts when another voice broke through. "What?"_

_Troy flipped around and saw Sharpay. She had been hiding behind the brick wall and once she heard what Chad had said she jumped away from her hiding, not caring if she got touched anymore._

"_Didn't he tell you?" Chad asked, "This summer he decided that I was his best friend now."_

_Sharpay looked from Chad to Troy, tears welling in her eyes, she turned and ran away. _

_Troy went to go after her when Chad grabbed his arm. "Troy, the other boys told me that if you have Sharpay for a best friend then they will start calling you Troyella. I was just trying to save you."_

_Troy stood looking at Chad for a second before running after Sharpay. The things Chad had just told him running through his head, and also the memories of everything he and Sharpay had been through._

_They had both lost their first tooth at the same time._

_They had learned how to ride a bike together._

_And they both knew the whole Barney song, even though Troy would never tell anyone._

_How could he tell his best friend that he didn't want-that he **couldn't** be best friends anymore?_

_He searched the play ground and finally found Sharpay sitting in a corner. He ran up to her and sat down beside her._

_She turned away from him and covered her face._

_He sighed and dragged her hands away. For some reason, that seven year old Troy didn't know, he felt a tingle as he held her hands._

_But it was gone as soon as it appeared as Sharpay ripped her hands away._

"_Sharpay I'm sorry." Troy said._

"_How come you never told me I wasn't your best friend anymore?" Sharpay asked wiping away her tears._

"_He's no-" Troy started before he saw all the boys in his class standing in a line at the other end of the play ground watching them._

"_I never got a change to tell you." Troy said giving in._

"_We've been playing together for the last week. There was plenty of time!" Sharpay cried._

_Troy looked around trying to come up with an excuse. _

_He felt hungry._

_He wanted some cookies._

_Especially if they were made by Sharpay's mom._

_The thought floated around in his mind and the next thing out of his mouth was horrible and mean words. "Because your mom just made cookies. I couldn't just tell you that then! I wanted the cookies."_

_Sharpay's eyes widened. "Cookies?!" She cried, and all Troy could do was nodded. _

_Sharpay stared at Troy in shock and anger. She couldn't think of anything to say._

_Troy looked around, he didn't think that would make him stop being her friend. He needed her to hate him. He couldn't be called Troyella! That would be horrible! _

"_You have cooties!" He cried._

_Sharpay looked at him in confusion, "Cooties? What are cooties?"_

_Troy's eyes widened, what were cooties? He just made the word up!_

_Troy closed his eyes before saying, "Cooties are this awful disease that will kill you if you're around a person for too long. Only girls have them, that's why no boys hang around girls. Only girls can hang around girls because they can't catch them because they already have them!"_

_Troy got really into his made up story now, "And if a boy really has to play with a girl or talk to one he has to draw a circle on his arm and go, 'Zero, zero, dot, dot now I've got my cootie shot.' See!" He explained showing Sharpay what they had to do. "That's how I can talk to you right now. Do you see why you can't be my best friend anymore?"_

_Tears were falling down Sharpay's face quickly and she nodded. _

_Troy felt the guilt from before wind up inside him. He didn't want her to cry._

_He moved closer to tell her he was joking when her hand shot up, "Go! Get away from me. I don't want to die. Go away and never talk to me again!"_

_Troy's eyes widened, he was hurt._

_If only he knew how hurt Sharpay was inside._

_His hurting was like a paper cut while Sharpay's was like seeing your favourite dolly getting ran over by a lawn mower and being destroyed into a million pieces. _

_Troy opened his mouth to say something when Sharpay smacked him, "Go away!"_

_Troy nodded before getting up and running away. He left Sharpay in the corner and made his way to the group of boys. They all patted him on the back before they all started playing tag._

_Troy wasn't really into the game though. He kept looking at the corner where Sharpay was sitting._

_She wasn't alone anymore though. She was with a little dark girl named Taylor McKessie. Together they sat against the wall talking and laughing._

_Troy felt another wave of paper cut pain._

_He wanted to be over there laughing with Sharpay._

_But he couldn't._

_Or else he would become Troyella._

_-_

_The next day once Troy had gotten home from school he was met with a mad mother._

_  
"Troy Anthony Bolton! I cannot believe you lied to Sharpay!" She screamed at him._

_His eyes widened and he shrunk to the wall. "Her mother called me today and she told me after you told her that ridiculous story of cooties that she won't even let her father or her brother near her! She's scared they'll 'die'." Jane Bolton cried using quotations._

"_You go say sorry to her!" Jane cried pointing to the door._

"_But all the boys will call me Troyella!" Troy cried tears coming to his eyes._

"_I don't care!" Jane stated, "Do you want me to tell Gran?"_

"_No!" Troy screamed horrified. "You can't tell Gran! She'll never let me come over again!"_

"_Then go tell Sharpay you're sorry." Jane said still pointing at the door._

_Troy nodded hastily before running out the door and across the street to the Evan's residence._

_But no matter how hard he tried and how hard he begged, Sharpay simply wouldn't come outside. She was terrified that if she did she would kill Troy._

_Even after Troy did the 'cootie shot' ten times she wouldn't come out._

_So Troy never got to apologize to Sharpay._

_And there friendship was torn apart ever since._

_-_

"What's going on with him?" Chad asked jerking his head to Troy who was staring at the table in his own little world.

"Oh he's probably remembering that day." Sharpay said simply munching on a carrot. "I kept remembering fun times with him during history."

Taylor and Chad looked at Sharpay in confusion.

"Ryan told me." Sharpay said simply.

She held a cherry on the end of her fork and was about to eat it when two arms wrapped around her waist and shoved her into a warm body.

The cherry flew off the fork and smacked Chad in the head.

Sharpay widened her eyes at Chad and mouthed 'Sorry', before her face was shoved into a hard chest.

"I am so **so** so **so _SO _**sorry!" Troy cried rocking her back and forth.

"Cooties are retarded." He said, and Taylor and Chad bursted out laughing.

-

Wee! I'm excited, finally you see why Sharpay and Troy finally stopped being friends. I'm surprised, I never knew cooties would do it. : )

Once again, please check out my original story Invisible Girl on FictionPress. The link is in my profile here and it will take you to my FictionPress profile. I'm sorry I keep asking, but I really want to know what you think. : )

Thank you all so much for reviewing! This story is almost to a close, so I will start finishing my other stories. I never meant not to update them until this one finished, but I guess that's what I'm doing.

Thank you for reading and please try and leave a review before you click the 'exit' button.

Have a good weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting late. Ryan had forgiven Gabriella for the rude comment about his sister, and Gabriella had forgiven Ryan for his blow up about Troy. Even though they were forgiven, they still sent each other guilty looks as they stared at the front door waiting for it to open.

Gabriella yawned for the millionth time, at least that's what she told herself, and got up from her spot on the floor.

Ryan's eyes left the front door and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella walked to the door and slipped on her shoes, "Ryan, it's almost 10, she's not home yet. She's probably with Troy still. Or she could have gone to a friend's house."

Ryan opened his mouth to protest as Gabriella shook her head, "No Ryan. I need to get home because if you haven't remembered, we still have school tomorrow. I bet Troy and Sharpay will be there and then we can ask them about it."

"Bu-" Ryan began when Gabriella cut him off and stooped to the ground to pick up her books, "You need some sleep. She should be home soon."

She gave him a small wave and closed the door softly behind her.

Ryan grumbled to himself before picking himself off the ground and walking around the house shutting all the lights off.

"Sharpay, come home."

-

Gabriella began the short walk towards her house as she dialed the Bolton's number.

It rang multiple times before the answering machine kicked in, Gabriella sighed before speaking, "Hey Troy. It's Gabriella again. I know I've been calling a lot, but can you please call me when you get this? I lo-Thanks."

Gabriella hung up the phone and stared down at it. Had she really just almost told Troy Bolton that she was in love with him?

Gabriella shook her head, but paused in front of her house.

_Maybe I do love him._ She thought to herself. She smiled softly, _I'll tell him tomorrow._

_-_

I ran my hand through my hair as I stared around the waiting room. It was a few hours after the incident in the cafeteria and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad were still here with me.

I smiled as I looked over at Sharpay. She was having a good time talking with Taylor. Her eyes were lit up and her smiling was happy.

I felt a foreign feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I looked away from Sharpay and looked down the hallway.

Gran was still in the coma and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to come out of it.

I don't care how many years of schooling they had, my Gran was going to come out of it. She had to. She said she would live forever!

A soft hand fell on top of mine and I looked up to see Sharpay standing in front of me. She had left Taylor but it didn't look like Taylor minded. She and Chad were cuddling on the hard, plastic hospital chairs.

I smiled up at Sharpay. After I had remembered what stopped us from being friends, it had felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. All she did was laugh as I asked for forgiveness millions of times and then we were talking like the cootie story never happened.

Chad and Taylor had millions of memories from way back when and we stayed in the cafeteria for hours just talking about them.

Sharpay took a seat beside me and I squeezed her hand. "She's going to be okay." She said.

I nodded, "I know, but I want to see her awake."

She smiled at me as my mom came in the room. "Okay kids, time to get some shut eye."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "We can't leave!"

"Troy," She started, "Gran's not going anywhere. She'll be here when we get back."

I shook my head.

My mom rolled her eyes at me before turning to Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. "Would you three like to stay the night? I know Troy would like to have his friends around him."

Sharpay nodded immediately, but Chad and Taylor looked at each other for a second.

I guess they know how to talk to each other with their eyes, because when they looked away from each other they both had smiles on their faces and they agreed to come back home.

"Can we say good-bye to Gran first?" I asked.

Mom nodded and I stood up, and walked to her room. Once I got to the door I turned to see that no one had followed me.

I raised my left hand and motioned for them to come with me.

All three of them shook their heads and I glared before opening the door.

"Hey Gran, how you doing?" I asked as the door shut with a snap behind me.

She didn't answer.

I looked at her sadly. Her usual white hair was dirty and there were flecks of blood in different parts of her hair. On her forehead, starting at her hairline was a bandage. The doctors assumed she had smacked her head against the windshield or the steering wheel and the cut was the result.

As I stared at her more, I felt a part of my heart breaking. I walked up to the side of her bed and collapsed in the chair beside it. I grabbed her hand and started bawling.

"Gran, you can't die. You just can't. You said you would live for millions of years. You can't just stop now. Dad needs you! You're always his answer to his problems. Mom needs you! You need to teach her how to cook! I need you! You taught me everything.

"And mostly Gran, Sharpay needs you. You're her closest thing to a Grandma.

"It's sad, but you getting in the accident brought me and Sharpay back together.

"I know I never told you, but back in grade two Sharpay and I stopped being friends. I made up this ridiculous story about how she had cooties and if she hung around me she could kill me.

"I know it's a stupid story. The other boys at school said they were going to start calling me Troyella! I can't handle that.

"But it was a stupid reason to stop such a great friendship.

"You know what else Gran?" I asked her, wiping my eyes.

"You know that 'Ice Queen' I always talk about when I come to see you? Well, it's Sharpay. And I know your sitting there going, 'It can't be Sharpay' but it is. I made her mean. And I feel so bad.

"And, I don't know how I can repay her for all the years of friendship that I've ruined. And all the times that I've made fun of her.

"I really don't know Gran. And then, today I keep getting this feeling. It's so foreign to me. I don't even know what it is. At first I thought it was all the food I ate in the cafeteria but it only happens when Sharpay's around.

"Gran, I need your help! You always know what's wrong."

I stared at her, waiting for her to reply. Even though I knew deep down she wouldn't.

"Sharpay's staying over tonight." I continued, "Along with Taylor and Chad. Tomorrow morning we'll come back to see you, okay?"

"I love you Gran." I said, and bent down to kiss her cheek.

I stared at her for a few seconds before getting up and walking out the door.

-

Sharpay, Taylor and Chad sat in a circle waiting for Troy to come out of Gran Bolton's room. They were staring at the outdated copies of _Family Circle_ magazine.

They heard the click of a door shutting and all three heads shot up, and there was Troy. He walked down the short hallway to meet them, and the three saw his wipe his face furiously.

Once he reached the table where they all sat around, he sunk into a chair. Sharpay sent him a smile and grabbed his hand, "She's going to be okay."

He nodded but never took his gaze off the floor.

Sharpay's hand left his and she stood up. Troy looked up curiously to see Sharpay walk over to his mother. They talked for a few minutes, and Sharpay disappeared down the hallway.

Troy looked sadly after her before his gaze returned to the floor.

Chad and Taylor shared a smile, before sitting on either side of Troy to try and comfort him.

The door to Gran Bolton's room opened once more and Sharpay walked again. She felt her heart stop at the sight of Gran.

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she ran to Gran's side. "Oh Gran!" She cried grabbing onto her hand, just as Troy had done only minutes before.

Sharpay stared sadly at her and held the old hand with both of her own.

"Gran, you have to get better. I don't know what any of them will do without you." Sharpay started, "I don't what I would do without you."

"You're like the Grandmother I never had. Remember when I told you in the eighth grade about how my grandma had died when I was really young? I never really had the chance to grieve because back then I never really thought of it as losing her. You were always there for me.

"You need to fight…whatever this is. You just have to. You can't leave us.

"I know I lied to you for all these years about how Troy and I were still good friends. But we haven't been. Our friendship died in grade two. He didn't want to get called names so he made up a story about cooties. It was horrible, but if I think about it now, it was actually genius. I didn't realize he had lied for a week!

"I was heartbroken the first few days after he did that, but after I changed. I became mean because I didn't know who to turn to. Troy was my best friend and if he didn't want to be my friend I was afraid that no one would want to."

Sharpay was now bawling, her shoulders shaking furiously.

"I'm sorry Gran. I just…want you better. I want you to read me stories again like you did when me and Troy were little.

"Me and Troy just started being friends again; because of all this. It's really stupid and sad but this accident did it. But it's kind of ironic because you brought us back together, just like you did when Troy ripped my Barbie's head.

"Gran, I need you to help me. I've had these…you could call them feelings, for Troy. I've had them for a while but I've never acted on them because of what happened; but I want to now, and I need you to help me and tell me its okay.

"Gran, you need to wake up." Sharpay wiped her eyes and kissed Gran's hand before reaching to give her a soft hug. She sent Gran a soft smile before exiting the room.

She walked down the hallway not bothering to wipe her face. She knew if she did, the mess would just get worse.

She lifted her head and saw that Taylor, Troy and Chad were sitting beside each other, and they all stared at their feet.

She walked over to stand beside Jane and she wrapped an arm around Sharpay's shoulders. "It's okay sweetheart."

Sharpay bit her lip and nodded, before turning around and hugging Jane. Jane smiled softly before returning the hug.

Troy's head looked up as he heard his mother speak and saw Sharpay. He felt his heart tug as he saw her cry against his mother's shoulder.

He got out of his seat, much to the surprise of Taylor and Chad, and walked over to his mother and stood there. Jane nodded before whispering to Sharpay, "Sweetie, I need to go find Jack. We're going home for a bit."

Sharpay let go of Jane with a nod. She turned around to find Troy standing there with his arms wide open. She let out a weak smile before running into them. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and made shushing noises as Sharpay began to sob.

Chad and Taylor smiled at the two of them and walked over to them.

Chad put an arm around Troy's shoulders, while still holding on to Taylor's hand, and exclaimed, "Bed time!"

Troy and Sharpay looked at him, and Sharpay shook her head with a smile. "Let's go."

-

There we go! One more chapter down, two to go? Possibly. Okiedoke, I hope you liked it: ) if you haven't read the little blurb on my profile then here is the order of my updates for my other stories.  
Beautiful Fighters, I'll Be Home for Christmas, and the Because of You. I hope that's the way they'll go, but I might possibly finish IBHC first because I'm having major writer's block on BF.

) I am so happy because this story is almost finished, but I'm sad because then my Gran parts will be over. But, since there will be memories, I think, in BOY then I might add some parts with Gran.  
Through my completion of stories I might be squeezing in one-shots. Like my Harry Potter one-shot Borrowed Kisses.  
Look out for more stories! Thank you so much for reading and please review!  
: )


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning when Ryan woke up. His eyes fluttered open in confusion as he realized he was tense. The word Sharpay floated in his mind and he shot out of his bed. He ran down the hallway to her room and flung the door open, not caring what he could have seen.

But the room showed no sign of her being there since yesterday. She still had the three different outfits lying on her bed, and the sheet music for the next music was still strewn over her bed.

Ryan sunk to the ground and dropped his face into his hands. He let out a furious sigh as he ran out of the room. As he ran down the stairs he prayed that his parents were hope. Once he got to the kitchen his shoulders sunk.

Lying on the table was a note and Ryan shuffled over to it.

_Ryan, _

_Your mother and I got called into the office early today. We're sorry we didn't make it home until late last night. _

_Your mother and I made sure to get this weekend off so this weekend is family time._

_Be good at school!_

Ryan grumbled as he crumpled the note up and went to throw it out when a thought struck him.

His father hadn't included Sharpay's name. He smoothed out the wrinkles in the note and looked at the top. Nope, it only had Ryan.

Maybe his parents knew where Sharpay was! With that thought, Ryan rushed up the stairs and grabbed the phone.

-

Gabriella woke up to the smell of pancakes. She grumbled and ran a hand threw her unruly hair. She shuffled out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Maria Montez greeted cheerfully.

"Morn." Gabriella muttered, and sat down in front of a small stack of pancakes.

"Did you ever get a call back from that darling boy Troy?" Maria asked, setting a glass of apple juice in front of her daughter.

Gabriella's head shot up from watching the syrup slowly drip onto her pancakes to stare at her mother.

She quickly dropped the bottle of syrup and ran up the stairs. She grabbed her cell phone and checked for messages.

Her shoulders slumped as she saw the screen flash, _No new messages. _She grumbled to herself before scrolling through her Address Book.

She almost got to Troy's name when the screen highlighted one name that made her stop. _Ryan Evans. _She stopped and asked herself if she dared to call him.

She rolled her eyes at herself and entered the number.

She lifted the phone to her ear and crossed her fingers.

"_Hello?" _A voiced asked.

"Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"_Gabriella?"_ Ryan countered.

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "Hi. I'm so glad I didn't wake you up!"

Ryan sighed on the other end of the phone, _"Nah, I've been up for a little bit."_

"Did you get the story out of Sharpay?" Gabriella asked jumping off her bed, to anxious to sit.

Ryan grumbled_, "No. She never came home."_

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"_That's what I thought."_ Ryan said, _"But I found a note from my parents and from the looks of it, I'm assuming they know where Sharpay is."_

"That's good!" Gabriella said, giving a sigh of relief.

"_Did Troy ever call you back?"_ Ryan asked, and Gabriella heard papers faintly rubbing against each other.

"No." Gabriella began, "I was just about to call him when I saw your number, so I called you first."

"_Oh."_ Ryan said. _"Well, call him and tell me what he says when you get to school. I'm leaving right now to go and talk to Ms. Darbus about the next musical."_

"Okay, bye." Gabriella said.

"_See ya."_ Ryan's voice called as Gabriella clicked the phone off.

"Now, to talk to Troy." Gabriella mumbled to herself as she scrolled down her list again. She reached Troy's name and took a deep breath before entering the number.

She brought the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring with baited breath. When the answering machine answered again Gabriella's shoulders visibly sunk and she dropped onto her bed. "Troy? It's Gabriella, once again." She started with a short laugh. "I really need to ask you something and," Gabriella paused thinking what to say next, "I have to tell you something. So give me a call back. Bye."

Gabriella squished her eyes shut as she flicked the phone shut. She flopped down onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Now, you may wonder why she didn't just simply call his cell phone. Well, the weekend before, it had fallen in the pool at Jason Cross' party.

He had gotten a new one on Monday, but he just didn't get around to telling her.

"Might as well get ready for school." Gabriella said quietly to herself as she got off the bed and made her way to her closet.

-

I squinted, why was there light in my forest of darkness? I watched sadly as the group of deer and the lone moose ran away and was replaced by the white ceiling.

It figures I would have a dream about something peaceful, I grumbled to myself.

I shifted my arms and felt something strange attached to it.

I forced my tired eyes open and saw a yellow. Well, it was more blonde than yellow actually. My eyebrows furrowed together as I took in my surroundings.

I was lying in the living room of Gran's house. Mom and Dad decided that since Sharpay and I were so heartbroken about Gran's state that if we couldn't be close to Gran physically, we'd stay at her house.

I breathed in and smelt my favourite smell. I can't describe to you what it smells like in her house.

There's always the faint smell of chocolate and peanut butter cookies, and the small smell of lilies and then there's this smell that I can't even try to explain. It's what Gran smells like.

Every time I smell that, I feel comfortable. All of my worries drift away and I'm left with a smile on my face and a hug for Gran.

Except right now, I can't hug her.

Because she's in the hospital.

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I looked down to see what was in my arm.

Sharpay.

I felt my features soften, and my tears slowly came to a halt.

Sharpay makes me feel calm, when only my Gran can do that.

I don't know why.

Gabriella always made me feel comfortable, but there was always a slight nagging sense at the back of my head.

But with Sharpay, I felt all my worries fade away. Right now, just knowing that she's here with me, I know that Gran's going to be okay.

I sighed, and I suppose she heard me because she lifted her head off my chest. And when she did, I felt my breath catch in my chest.

She was just breathtaking. Gorgeous. Her eyes had the sleepy look and she had a faint red mark on her cheek where she had rested her head.

But she looked great.

"Hi." I whispered to her.

She smiled, "Good morning."

"A very good morning." I whispered back.

A faint blush appeared on her face and she looked away.

I chuckled and looked around the room.

I large smile spread across my face as I saw Chad and Taylor cuddled up beside the wall.

A blush spread across my cheeks as I remembered Sharpay and I doing the same thing.

"Morning guys!" My mom said walking in.

Sharpay rolled off me and turned to the side and smiled up at her, "Hi Mrs. Bolton!"

My mom sent me a secret smile and said, "You guys want some breakfast?"

Sharpay looked up at me and I nodded, "Yes please." She said.

"Okay, I'm going to start it. It'll probably be ready in half an hour or so. Wake them up soon," My mom said, nodding towards Chad and Taylor's sleeping forms. "I don't think Chad would want to miss breakfast."

I laughed and watched her walk out of the room.

With a yawn I fell back to the floor and pulled the blanket, which was draped over mine and Sharpay's bodies, up.

"Comfy?" I asked Sharpay as she leaned back down too.

"Very." She replied, closing her eyes and snuggling up to me.

"I guess where not going to school today." I said chuckling as I peered at the clock on Gran's walls.

9:30. Not too bad. I usually sleep until 11.

Sharpay opened her eyes and looked at the clock too. She dropped her head back onto my chest and groaned. "I was supposed to go early to talk to Ms. Darbus about the new musical."

I nodded lightly, and closed my eyes.

I heard a loud gasp and my eyes flew open. "I was supposed to go with Ryan!" Sharpay cried. "What about my parents? Oh my God! I didn't go home last night! There's probably a Missing child report on me already!"

She was already up and running around the room trying to find her shoes.

I sighed and got up from the floor and caught her when she tried to run by me. "Whoa, whoa slow down Speedy.

"My mom called all your parents last night so they know where you are."

Sharpay slowed down and stared up at me, "Really?"

I smiled, "Really. And your parents said you could stay with me today when we go to see Gran."

She sighed and relaxed in my arms. "Okay."

I smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug.

I don't know how long we stood there in Gran's living room, and it doesn't matter to me either.

It was really soothing holding her. All my stress and all my worries that I had yesterday just ... disappeared.

She pulled away slightly and stared up at me. I stared back down at her, and felt myself leaning in.

Before I knew it I was kissing her.

I, Troy Bolton, was kissing Sharpay Evans.

I don't know how long I've wanted to do this.

Forever maybe.

When we pulled apart I felt something missing.

But that was when it got awkward.

"Uhhh," Sharpay said, pulled away from our hug and grabbed a piece of her hair. She began twirling the piece of her hair around her finger.

"Ummm, yeah." I spit out.

Sharpay looked at the floor before saying, "I'm going to go help your mom with the kiss.

She blinked quickly. "Food. With the food."

I stared after her as she ran out of the room.

"Okay..."

--

One more chapter left and then this story is finished!  
I really hope you guys like it.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

_I haven't read through this because I just wanted to get this out soon, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please read the author's note below and reply with your opinion!!_

_-_

"Do we have to be here?" Ryan asked, sinking down in his chair.

"Yes." Gabriella said, twisting around in her seat.

"Fine. But could you at least stop moving like that? You're getting me dizzy." Ryan complained dropping his head into his hands.

Gabriella turned and stared at him, "Isn't weird that Taylor and Chad aren't here either?"

Ryan peeked an eye out and glanced around the room, "Eh."

She glared at him, "'Eh?' All you can give me is 'eh'!"

Ryan sunk even lower into his chair, "Yes."

Gabriella opened her mouth to complain, when Ms. Darbus came into the room. "Good morning class! Time to talk about the next musical!"

Gabriella shot Ryan another glare as he shot up in his chair and leaned forward excitedly.

"What?" He asked her from the corner of his mouth, "I have good timing."

-

That was stupid.

Very stupid.

Damnit! Why couldn't I just, like I don't know… kill the last thing I did?

Where is all the scientist with a time machine when you need them?!

Well, they actually have to make one first.

But what's taking them so long!

Aliens?

Please.

I couldn't concentrate on Regis and Kelly's talk show as I sat in the corner of Gran's living room.

I just did the stupidest thing in the world.

Seriously.

Now don't laugh at me here. I am totally and completely one hundred percent serious!

I, Troy Bolton, just kissed my old best friend, Sharpay Evans.

Like how screwed up is that!

Well, it's not that screwed up, I've always liked her.

Not always…well yeah.

Ever since we first met, and she shared her Teddy Grams with me. Well, they were actually Ryan's, but that's beside the point.

I was stupid.

Why?

WHY!

We were perfectly happy just being friends.

Well, we weren't exactly friends yet, but we were close!

And then I had to go and ruin it by kissing her!

It felt amazing.

But it was wrong.

Way wrong.

I have no clue how long I stared at the wall saying that, but sooner than I expected Chad was shaking me. "Dude, come on. Food!" He cried before running into the kitchen.

Needless to say, breakfast was a little more than uncomfortable.

Chad's middle name must be clueless. I'm completely serious here. How he could not feel the tension between Sharpay and me, I don't know.

Taylor felt it, I can tell you that.

She kept shooting me and Sharpay sharp glances. Every time she did, I felt a small shiver run through my body. I could just imagine her eyes seeing through my phony smile. In my mind, I could see her dissecting my thoughts.

Once we finished, she sighed contently. I'm sure she's a mind reader, because she sent me a small smile before dragging Sharpay off to a different part of the house.

Clueless, sorry, I meant Chad, scratched the back of his head, "Where are they going?"

"Girl talk." My mom replied as she snatched the empty plates off the table.

I stood to help her when my dad came and pushed me towards the front door. "Troy, it's alright. Your mom and I will do these. Take Chad outside and find something to do."

"But Dad! We have to go see Gran!" I protested.

"Don't worry." My dad said with a smile, "We won't leave without you."

I opened my mouth to protest once again, when Chad grabbed my arm. "'C'mon Dude. Maybe your Gran has a basketball somewhere!"

-

_"Good morning East High!"_ Principal Matsui called on the announcements.

"Can we go now?" Ryan cried.

"No!" Gabriella commanded, "It's only second period."

"And?" Ryan asked, shoving his face into his desk.

"We have to learn." Gabriella answered taking out her notebook.

_"I'm sorry to announce that a grandparent of one of our students and faculty members has been admitted into the hospital yesterday." _Principal Matsui continued.

Mrs. White looked up sharply, and the door to the room crashed open. "Did you hear?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Mrs. White nodded her head quickly, before running to the door and pushing Ms. Darbus out.

"I thought it was just a rumor."

"I suppose not. He did leave early yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes. He never came into the theatre to ask me what his players were doing in detention. I was looking up to a good brawl."

"I saw him running down the hallway after fifth period; I wasn't sure where he was going. I assumed he was running to give you a good telling off."

"Oh Martha that's hilarious."

Gabriella stared at the doorway. _What are those two talking about? _She asked herself.

"Oh I do hope Jack's family is holding up okay."

"I was thinking of bringing by some banana cake tonight, would you like to join me?"

_"Also, students that are in Coach Bolton's physical education classes, or a part of the basketball team, please be aware that practice and class are cancelled for today. Make sure to find a ride home." _Principal Matsui said, and finished off the announcements with a curt, _"Have a good day."_

Gabriella's eyes narrowed and a switch went off inside her head.

"Ryan!" She cried, grabbing his forearm forcefully. "I think I might know where Sharpay is! And the mystery of Chad, Taylor and Troy's absence!"

-

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, lifting herself up onto of the sink in Gran Bolton's basement bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, her movements becoming forced as she sank down onto the edge of the tub.

"You know what I mean." Taylor stated, "The uncomfortable silence. The hidden glances. The…" She paused for dramatic effect and lowered her voice, "_sexual tension?"_

"What?" Sharpay gasped, "Who was doing it? I never saw any of that!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Are you serious! It was between you and Troy."

This time, Sharpay rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Don't act all stup-" Taylor began when there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Dude! I need to get in there!" Chad cried through the wood.

"One second!" Taylor replied while slipping off the countertop.

"I don't have one second!" Chad retorted.

Taylor rolled her eyes and grabbed Sharpay's wrist. She then turned around and spun the lock and opened the now unlocked door.

"Happy?" She asked him.

Chad pushed the pair to the side forcefully, before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"I am now!" He cried.

With another eye roll, Taylor dragged Sharpay towards the living room.

She spun sharply into the room, missing bumping into Troy by a fraction of an inch. But Sharpay wasn't so lucky.

Sharpay rammed into Troy, and luckily his stance was stable, or else the two of them would have crashed to the ground.

"Uhhh, I'm..." Troy began trying to find the right words.

"Yeah...sorry." Sharpay spat out before being yanked forcefully into the living room and dragged to the opposite side by Taylor.

Once Taylor was satisfied, she released Sharpay's wrist and sat daintily onto the piano bench.

Relived to be free, Sharpay collapsed gracelessly onto the carpet and covered her eyes with her palms.

"Now, what's going on between you and Troy?" Taylor asked, crossing her legs once again and placing her folded hands in her lap.

"What?" Sharpay asked, feigning confusion.

"Let's not start this again." Taylor ordered. "You may be the best actress in the school, but you're not fooling me Evans."

Sharpay lifted her hands to stare at Taylor, "You think I'm the best actress?"

Taylor nodded curtly, "Yes, but that's beside the point. Now, what is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Sharpay cried, dropping her hands so they settled on top of her eyes once more.

"Sharpay." Taylor warned tonelessly. "I'm getting it out of you one way or another."

"There's nothing to tell!" Sharpay stated.

"Uh huh." Taylor said, leaning back to rest on the edge of the piano. "I'm so sure. You two were all 'buddy-buddy' yesterday and now you guys are acting like you just met each other!"

Sharpay scoffed, and let her arms drop to her sides as she sat up, "Well it's not because we kissed, I can tell you that!"

She realized her mistake and felt her upper body fall to the ground with a thud. "I just told you everything you wanted to know, didn't I?"

Taylor nodded and smiled contently, "Yeah."

-

"Dude, doesn't your grandma have anything to do here?" Chad cried. His demeanor had gotten happier after his trip to the bathroom, but it was slowly diminishing as time wore on.

Troy didn't bother to answer his friend, for Chad had been going on about that for the last ten minutes. Troy let his hands trail slowly around the doorframe of the garage. He was positive that there was a key up there somewhere; he just needed to find it. He was getting near the end, and his hope was dwindling of ever finding a key when there was a shift in level. His mouth opened in slight wonder, as he pushed the thin piece of metal towards the edge. With a soft pat, the key landed on the ground.

A smile graced Troy's features as he bent to pick it up and slid it noiselessly into the lock. There was a soft click, and the door swung backwards a fraction of an inch.

Without bothering to look back to his friend, Troy pushed the door open farther and walked inside. The air was slightly musky, and the entire space was pitch black. Troy diminished the thought of opening both doors, for it would do no good. The sun was on the other side of the hill, and no light would enter the garage anyhow.

In his mind, Troy could faintly remember there being a light switch somewhere in the garage. Without a second thought, he raised his hands up and held them straight out in front of him and began blindly feeling for a wall.

A few minutes passed, and Troy was still walking around blindly. He had walked into numerous things, but eve when he looked down; he couldn't see it to find out if he was safe or if he was hurt from something hitting him.

"I can't believe there's nothing to do around here!" Chad complained loudly from outside the door.

Troy shook his, trying to worm his way back into his clear mind. For whenever he slipped out of it, he walked into another object.

"Don't you agree?" Chad asked. A few beats passed before Chad's voice changed from calm to worried and frantic. "Dude?"

Nothing.

"Dude!"

Still, no sound was made.

"Dude!?"

Once again Chad heard no reply.

Suddenly, Troy found himself in a messy, but clean, garage, and he was able to see everything around him.

Troy whirled around and stared at Chad who stood with his hand on the light switch.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I was looking for a light switch." Troy answered quietly, as he let his arms drop to his sides.

Chad raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, what century do you live in? Don't you know that since like, forever light switches have been sitting beside the doors in garages?"

Troy didn't bother to comment on Chad's sudden knowledge on architecture; instead his sight was on a lone ball sitting in the corner.

He jogged over to it and picked it up. He turned to face Chad with a large smile as he tossed the ball in the air. "How are your soccer skills?"

-

Jane dunked a syrup covered plate into the warm bubbly water. "Troy and Sharpay are become friends again."

She passed Jack the dripping plate, and he swiped it with the dishcloth. "I know. It's nice to see them together again."

Jane nodded as she rinsed out two cups. "They'll be more than friends soon."

She handed Jack the two glasses and he nodded, "Yeah, they'll be best friends again."

Jane shook her head as she rinsed the last utensils, "No. They'll be _more_ than friends."

"Yeah." Jack replied as she dried the last knife. "They'll be best friends."

Jane rolled her eyes as she unplugged the sink and walked to the oven to dry her hands on the dishcloth. "It's a wonder sometimes how you're not Chad's father."

Jack laughed for a moment before he scrunched his nose, "Hey!"

-

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Gabriella asked her voice shaking slightly.

"I know we're not allowed to do this." Ryan replied to her.

"What?!" Gabriella cried, her voice rising in volume.

Ryan quieted her, "But we're doing it anyway."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest when Ryan held up a hand. "You want to see Troy just as much as I want to see Sharpay, right?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, knowing the next words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"So, are you going to do this with me?" Ryan asked, setting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

Gabriella gulped and nodded once more.

Ryan smiled at her before turning and looking out from the middle of the stairs at the gym.

It was fourth period and the two of them had spent all of lunch thinking up this plan. The two of them had History at the moment, but they were willing to skip class to find Sharpay and Troy.

Ryan reached behind him and grabbed his backpack. He slung in onto his shoulder, and grabbed Gabriella's clammy hand before pulling out from beneath the bleachers and towards the doors.

It wasn't until they were a few feet away from the doors when they flew open. Without thinking, Ryan flung himself against the wall, and pulled Gabriella to him. She landed roughly in the middle of his chest just as the door flung towards them. Ryan caught it swiftly, and held onto it, shielding them from whoever entered.

Gabriella felt as if her heart was beating so fast that it was going to explode. She had never been that close to a boy before, not even Troy.

While Gabriella was trying to slow her heart beat, Ryan felt as if his heart was in his throat. He had wished to be this close to Gabriella ever since he had first set eyes on her, but now wasn't the time to fantasize. He shook his head, and peeked around the edge of the door.

Martha Cox was in the gym, and walking towards the CD player. "I can't believe I forgot my CD in here!"

Ryan stared in horror as Martha danced her way to the CD player, and he caught a view he wish he could erase.

She collected her CD and danced her way to the door.

She pulled at it and tried to pull it close, but Ryan still had a tight hold on it.

"What the...?" She asked out loud, and she began to look behind it when Gabriella pried Ryan's hand off the handle quickly and the door swung towards Martha.

"That's odd." She said to herself, before walking backwards and the door closed with a snap.

The pair collapsed onto the floor.

"That was close." Gabriella whispered as she hid her face into his chest.

"Tell me about it." Ryan replied, resting his head against the wall behind him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, when what they were doing rested in their minds.

The two of the shot apart and stared at each other.

"Uhhh..." Gabriella breathed out, her face heating up quickly.

"Let's go." Ryan replied, hiding his face with his hat as he grabbed their bags from the floor.

He opened the door and peeked around the edge, once he was certain that the coast was clear, he handed Gabriella her bag, "Let's go."

And they did.

-

"So tell me one more time what happened." Taylor replied.

Sharpay sighed. It had been an hour since she had accidentally let Taylor know what had happened, and she had lost count on how many times she had retold the story.

"I told you, he was comforting me about how I was worried about my parents not knowing were I was. And then suddenly he leaned down and kissed me."

"That's all?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes skywards. "Yes."

Taylor opened her mouth to ask another question when Jane walked into the room. "Time to go to the hospital girls!"

Sharpay looked at her and a huge smile spread across her face, "Hurray!"

Jane chuckled and pointed towards the door. "I'll give you two five minutes to get ready, alright?"

The two girls sent glances at each other before turning back to Jane and nodded.

Jane smiled at the two again, before walking out of the room.

"Do you have some make-up?" Taylor asked Sharpay as she stood up from her spot on the couch.

Sharpay shook her head as she stretched on the ground and clambered into a standing position. She began walking towards the door, when she realized that Taylor was not following her. She turned around and saw Taylor staring at her in horror. "What?"

"You don't have make-up!" Taylor breathed out.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her, "So?"

"You're Sharpay Evans!" Taylor cried out.

Sharpay chuckled, "Everyone has to go at least one day without make-up. Now come on. I have to wash my face."

Taylor shook her head, but followed her out of the room.

-

"You suck man." Chad complained as he knelt down onto the ground to grab the soccer ball that was caught on the low fence.

"You just say that because I'm better than you." Troy said cheekily, dancing around.

"And your point is?" Chad asked grumpily while throwing the ball to Troy.

Troy made to reply, when Jack walked up to them. "Come on kids, we're going to see Gran."

"Finally." Chad cried and ran towards the car.

--

Dude, I am so sorry! I owe you guys something. Something hugeeee. I wanted to give you a huge chapter – which I did – but I wanted the chapter to complete the story – which it didn't. There's still a ways to go for this. Sorry!

I am definitely rewriting this. As you can tell, the beginning started off being first person, but then the whole chapter ended up third person. So, I have to go and fix it. So, when I hand out the last chapter I will start rewriting this and make it all third person. Somewhere in this chapter, I felt I became a more detailed writer? Yes? No? Maybe so?

**Question!** When I do rewrite it, would you like it better if I deleted this story and then posted a new one with the rewritten chapters in it? Or do you think I should keep this story and then just change a chapter?

I for one choose the former. I think it'd be neater.

**Question!** Should I rewrite the story before I give you the ending? Because I know that I will be adding more. The chapters will definitely be longer and there might possibly be more.

If the majority of you think I should rewrite it, then I will. If some people want to know the ending before I post it, I will tell them because I have it planned out in my head. Please, if you've read this put ! in your review at the beginning. : )

Please answer the questions and tell me what you think!


	12. What I've Been Waiting For

Hey guys!

You have no idea HOW sorry I am for such the long wait.

But, the wait is over.

Kind of.

I really have no idea WHERE I was going with this story.

So, I'm starting it over.

Don't worry.  
I'm posting the first chapter tonight.

Im excited.

And a little scared.

But please do not be angry.

You will get your Troypay.

Someday.

I also have another idea for a story.

But I need to think it through.

Exams begin Friday. So, I have an exam, two days off, exam, two days off, an exam and then three days off. .

Also, my stories will probably come out a lot faster if I start writing Story Outlines. I wrote my first one ever (!!!) for this English short story I'm writing tonight. And, I think it helps a lot.

So, all future stories will have outlines and very detailed character descriptions.

So, look out for a new alert from me in the next half hour because the new and improved Once Upon A Friendship will be up.

And possibly with a new name.

I will try and write a little ( or a lot) of each chapter every day.

Wish me luck.  
And I'm sorry again.

ANddddd.

The new version of Once Upon A Friendship will now be called:

**No Day But Today**

It should be out in a few minutes.

: Please readdd.


End file.
